Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was released on November 11, 2005, a few days before the movie release of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire http://i.d.com.com/i/dl/media/dlimage/28/68/4/28684_large.jpeg The game follows the three main characters of the movie — namely Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley — and there is an entirely new spell-casting system that will allow for collaborative spells. The characters themselves will more closely resemble their movie counterparts than in previous games. It also has higher-quality graphics than the previous Harry Potter video games. Also, players can play the game with friends, and can combine their magic and spells to make them more powerful. Players can also capture moving beans using Accio and increase their power with collector's creature and character cards. Much to many fans' anger and disappointment (as voiced on such community review sites as Gamespot.com), there is no RPG iteration of the game, unlike with previous titles. Also, it was pointed out that unlike the previous installments, there was not much room to "run around" such as in the second game where you were allowed to move freely within the castle and on the grounds. It also should be noted that anger was raised over the decision not to include a different version for the PC, unlike previous versions. However, it was released a different version for Game Boy Advance. The game is divided into several nonconsecutive levels, some of which are locked at the beginning of the game until the player collects enough Triwizard Shields to unlock it. Characters Playable *Harry Potter: A fourteen-year-old wizard in training. Harry is unexpectedly selected as a fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament and must battle his way through three difficult tasks for the Tournament. He is a combination of both Ron and Hermione's weaknesses and strengths, but frequently needs help from his friends when danger is very near. *Ron Weasley: one of Harry's two best friends. Ron has an obsession on Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and frequently alerts the team when Beans appear on the screen, He is also an avid runner, but can only perform Double Throw Spells, even when upgraded (unplayable during Triwizard Tournament). *Hermione Granger: Harry's other best friend. Hermione is known for her logic and excellent spell-casting. She becomes quite frustrated during the game at Ron's frequent exclamations about finding Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. She is also a great witch capable of throwing Triple Throw Spells when upgraded (unplayable during Triwizard Tournament). Non-playable *Arthur Weasley: Ron's father. Mr. Weasley accompanies the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione to the Quidditch World Cup at the beginning of the game. He also helps them out in the fight between the Death Eaters and the Quidditch game's spectators. He regularly makes sure that Harry, Ron and Hermione are safe throughout the journey to find the Portkey. *Mad-Eye Moody: The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. He provides several challenges to increase Harry, Ron, and Hermione's spellcasting abilities. *Cedric Diggory: the first Hogwarts Triwizard champion to be chosen. Cedric tells Harry the secret of the golden egg prior to the second task. In the Third Task, he serves as a loyal friend as he stuns Krum before he could attack Harry. In return, Harry has to save him from the Blast-Ended Skrewts lurking around the hedges. Cedric is Harry's champion card. *Fleur Delacour: the Beauxbatons Triwizard champion. She provides no major part to the game. You only see her during a cut-scene in the game and on one of Ron's cards, as she is Ron's champion card. She's also seen in the bonus movie. *Viktor Krum: the Durmstrang Triwizard champion. Under the influence of the Imperius Curse, he tries to attack Harry in the Maze. Viktor Krum is Hermione's champion card. *'The Monsters': Throughout their journey, whether in the castle or outside, Harry and his friends must join forces to eradicate dangerous creatures such as Erklings and Dugbogs. Many advanced creatures, such as Skrewts or a hoard of Vampyr Mosps, require the whole team to unite their strength to destroy them. Locations PS2, PSP, GCN, Xbox and PC versions * Quidditch World Cup Campsite * Defence Against the Dark Arts, Lesson 1 * Defence Against the Dark Arts, Lesson 2 * Moody's Challenges (5 st) * Hogwarts Exterior * Forbidden Forest * Triwizard Task 1: The Dragon * Prefects Bathroom (not included on the PSP version) * Herbology * Triwizard Task 2: The Lake * Triwizard Task 3: The Maze * Voldemort (At the graveyard in Little Hangleton) GBA version * Quidditch World Cup Campsite * Defence Against the Dark Arts * Forbidden Forest * Triwizard Tournament, First Task * Yule Ball * Prefects' Bathroom * Care of Magical Creatures * Triwizard Tournament, Second Task * Moody's Challenges * Triwizard Tournament, Third Task * Riddle Graveyard (At the graveyard in Little Hangleton) Spells *Charms: **''Accio: Summoning Charm. Used to attract many wizarding goods, such as Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. The strength of Accio can be adjusted depending on the cards you buy. **Wingardium Leviosa: Levitating Charm. Can pick up many obstacles at ease, but sometimes requires the whole team to levitate a particularly heavy object. It can also be used on creatures, such as Stunned Erklings. **Carpe Retractum: Seize and Pull Enchantment. Used to pull inanimate objects towards the user. It can also be used to pull drawbridges or other obstacles. Carpe Retractum can also grapple itself on the Erklings' "flutes", or Vampyr Mosps' noses. **Aqua Eructo: Similar to ''Aguamenti (used in the sixth book), this spell creates water to put out fires, which may be created by Salamanders, Skrewts and the Hungarian Horntail. It is also used to cool down Fire Circles. **''Herbivicus: Plant Growing Spell. Used especially to make lily pads grow for Harry and his friends so that they can safely cross a pond or other bodies of water. It is also used to grow special flowers that the Mosps adore, temporarily giving you a distraction for a quick getaway. **Alohomora: Unlocking spell. Blasts open crates and trunks (GBA/Nintendo DS only) **Glacius: Instantly freezes water and other liquids (GBA/Nintendo DS only) **Reparo: Mending Charm. Restores broken items back to their original state (GBA/Nintendo DS only) **Incendio: Charm used to conjure bluebell flames. Used to burn down plants and for herding Skrewts (GBA/Nintendo DS only) **Ventus: Used to summon whirlwinds, causing nearby obstacles to be pushed over (GBA/Nintendo DS only). *Jinxes: Used to defeat monsters (Dugbogs, Erklings, Skrewts, etc.) or to get special surprises from containers. **Orchideous: Reduces Dugbogs or Vampire Mosps into a bundle of levitating flowers. **Orbis: Simple blue jinx very similar to the "Flipendo Jinx" used in the previous games. Can be used on leviated Dugbogs and Erklings. **Inflatus: Makes Salamanders and Vampire Mosps swell up and pop, or transfigure them into a pack of inflated balloons. **Avifors: Transforms Dugbogs and Skrewts into a flock of ravens. **Lapifors: Instantly turns Salamanders into innocent little rabbits. **Ducklifors: Similar to Lapifors, it turns Skrewts into little ducklings. **Melofors: Useful spell used to replace an Erkling's head with an enormous pumpkin. **Pullus: Jinx used to mutate Erklings into chickens. **Vermiculus: Enchantment used for Vampire Mosps into a tiny little worm. **Ebublio: Mutates Salamanders into a cloud of bubbles. **Confundo: Jinx that causes confusion on the recipient. Used to momentarily stun and confuse wild beasts. (GBA/Nintendo DS only) **''Verdimillious: A jet of green sparks is emmited from the end of the wand. (GBA/Nintendo DS only) **Expelliarmus: Disarming charm in duelling. (GBA/Nintendo DS only) Creatures *'Dugbog' - Marsh-dwelling creatures that resemble pieces of dead wood while stationary, though closer examination will reveal finned paws and very sharp teeth, they will bite. *'Salamanders' - Fire salamaders are an orangey colour, they will try to breathe fire at you. *'(Bavarian) Erklings' - Elfish creatures which are native to Germany. They have pointed faces and a high-pitched cackle, and will try to shoot you with blow darts, the Bavarian kind is slightly more aggressive. *'Bubotubers''' - Thick, green, slug-like plants that are covered in swellings filled with poisonous pus. *'Blast-Ended Skrewt' - Creatures with thick armour and shoot fire out of their blasting ends. (Young DS only and Adult versions) *'Vampyr Mosp' - Fanged wasp-moth hybrid. Giant insects (purple variants are less aggressive than red variants). *'Hungarian Horntail' - An extremely aggressive dragon. *'Mushroom' - (Possibly Horklumps.) Sending out toxic smoke that blocks the way. Can be destroyed if Bubotubers are thrown at them with the Carpe Retractum Spell. *'Grindylows' - A pale green creature that lives in the weed beds on the bottom of lakes in Britain. It is also known as a water demon. *'Bowtruckle' - An European tree-guardian. (GBA/Nintendo DS only) *'Red Cap' - Dwarf-like creatures that live in holes on old battlegrounds or wherever human blood has been spilled. (GBA/Nintendo DS only) *'Fire Crab' - Resembles a large tortoise with a heavilly jewelled shel. Native of Fiji. (GBA/Nintendo DS only) *'Niffler' - This burrowing creature has a predilection for anything glittery. (GBA/Nintendo DS only) *'Inferi' - Voldemort uses 'skeletons' to attack you in the last level. Items *'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans' - These beans can be found in the game. You can use the beans to buy cards. *'Chocolate Frog Cards' - Buy these cards to unlock special abilities. *'Chocolate Frogs' - If a human player faints, these will revive him or her. The game starts with 3 chocolate frogs *'Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties' - They increase Harry, Ron or Hermione's stamina. Plot :For a complete synopsis see Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Harry Potter is unexpectedly chosen as a fourth contender for the title of Triwizard Tournament champion in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Over the course of the school year, he must learn the spells and tricks necessary for him to be able to get through three difficult tasks and, ultimately, escape the clutches of infamous evil wizard Lord Voldemort. External links * de:Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Spiel) Category:Video games (real-world)